User blog:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman/Smash Rep's I'd personally like to see in Ultimate
As the title of this may suggest this is a list of characters (in no particular order) that i'd like to see in Ultimate but probably won't make it into the game. If you've got any feel free to post them below regardless let's start this off 10. Any of the Final Stage Sinnoh Starters Initially this was going to just be Torterra but i decided that Empoleon and Infernape don't get enough love either. Shame cause Sinnoh has probably the best Starters besides Hoenn. Although Empoleon less so due to it's Pokken appearence and Infernape being just a bit too similar to Inciniroar, any of the three would be fine though. 9. Amaterasu A character that I'm honestly amazed isn't in Smash Bros already, considering Okami is (fairly) popular and Capcom are basically a partner company with Nintendo at this point i figure it's time to let Nippon's Sun Goddess have her time to shine. 8. Dante Ever since the addition of Snake in Brawl and Bayonetta in Smash 4 it's pretty obvious that Nintendo are no strangers to allowing more adult oriented characters into Smash and who better for the spot than Capcom's half-demon wisecracking swordsman and the son of Sparda? Dante has one hell of an arsenal packed with more then enough weapons to get him a place in the roster... Hopefully at least it's not very likely but hey we've already had both Snake and Bayonetta. Speaking of Snake...... 7. Raiden/ Jack The Ripper I was thinking of Metal Gear Reps we could have and i figured to myself "you know we already have Dark Pit, Wario, K. Rool and such so why not have a 'rival' character for Konami's poster boy?" which brought me to the conclusion of Raiden, i was honestly debating if i choose him or Zero but i favoured Raiden in the end (which may or may not have something to do with a certain line of his) plus i couldn't think of a better rival for Snake except maybe Big Boss or Ocelot. 6. Monokuma Okay so this one is... out there a whole lot of people might not know of this character or the game series he's from so let me give you a quick summary: Anime Hunger Games, there that's it. Anyways on to the reasons Monokuma is actually surprsingly Smash viable, first off the property he's from is a Nintendo subcompany (aka Spike Chunsoft), secondly he's got a surprisingly large arsenal that could be used for a move set as well as his own pre made Echo Fighters in fact he has 7 of them, much like a certain Koopa Prince does. Third and finally i just really want to see him interact with the cast because i gurantee you he'd have some witty remarks ala Hades or Palutena plus with apparent news that Danganronpa V3 is being ported to the Switch this makes his chances even greater. Category:Blog posts